


ActiveReader's Epiphany

by LoudSymphony



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Developer, Epic, God - Freeform, Hacker, I was high when I was writing this, Library, This book can also be found in ActiveReader's ROBLOX Library. Go there., Time - Freeform, admin, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSymphony/pseuds/LoudSymphony
Summary: A tale of a man who goes beyond a Super Saiyan. Beyond a god. This is the story of a mortal who ascended all./jokeHey guys, this was a joke book I made for my boss. Be sure to stop by his game and join the discord!





	ActiveReader's Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory reminder to play ActiveReader's game. Don't worry, he doesn't have my family at gunpoint. But I need my precious ROBUX paycheck.

It was a fine day. The birds were chirping. The flowers were blooming. The tree leaves swayed to the flow of the morning wind. Everything was beautiful in the world. Until the man known as ActiveReader brought forth a thought; a logic plague that rocketed him into the next plane of existence by destroying everything he held dear.

In the deepest, darkest depths of a hellish realm known as the Discord, ActiveReader held a meeting with one of his ROBLOXian comrades plus a few curious outsiders. The comrade he brought with him was known by the moniker "daniel02". There, the helmeted edgelord was busy posting memes and being wholly unprofessional with the outsiders, sometimes lashing out at them for swearing. The legendary ActiveReader himself had his hands full as he was developing the tool to kickstart Armageddon. The insidious tool of mass destruction, known only by its deceptive name; the Library. The outsiders weren't here for nothing though, his loyal comrade was enlisting the help of anyone that was interested to forge the fuel needed for this weapon. Known as 'books', they needed to be inserted into the Library and must fill the shelves with quality reading material. Once that is done, may the downfall of ROBLOX begin.

The madman decided to take a break from working on his meme machine; he was a man with needs after all. He needed to rest. As daniel02 seemed to be having a splendid and totally lively conversation with the three outsiders, he decided to join in. From there, the group shared about book ideas and personal experiences. Daniel02 wanted a book about a holy man punching down a mad tyrant in the vacuum of space. He was tired of reading creepypastas and cookbooks and wanted something fresh to review. ActiveReader thought about crafting a book based on his real life experiences, notably with women, which daniel02 slightly disapproved of but did not voice out his opinions. Meanwhile the outsiders were wholly confused about what to write about.

So, they indulged in a meaningful conversation about books, the color of a man's eyes, quantum physics and Jesus. One topic lead to another. It was a discussion that can only be held by the most intellectual individuals. Not even Albert Einstein and Nikola Tesla can even make a dent in the sheer intellectualism of the conversation. But it was not enough for ActiveReader. He needed to go even further beyond. Further beyond the realms of men and gods. Into the realm of Titans. 

Just suddenly, daniel02 made an insulting remark towards his boss in an act of jest. 

"I am literally getting paid pennies to fuel your paycheck!" daniel02 cried. His words had some truth to it though; he was only paid a mere 1 ROBUX. Meanwhile, ActiveReader was loaded. His income was nearly triple the net worth of Amazon CEO Jeff Bezos. Now, when daniel02 said it, he meant it only as a joke. A jab at his boss, meant to be taken lightly. However, ActiveReader pulled the most outstanding move, the most high-intelligence play in the history of the Universe. 

He received an epiphany. 

"Guys, I just realized that... we make pennies to fuel people's paychecks." 

Suddenly, a dimensional hole ripped open in the realm of Discord. A black sphere that was slowly expanding and devouring anything that is in its clutches. 

"Boss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" daniel02 tried to calm down ActiveReader, but to no avail. 

"So theres departments, right? Pharmacy, deli, bakery, seafood, meat, produce, and customer service. And there's a grocery department." ActiveReader says, further aggravating the black hole. The black hole caught daniel02's arm. It started to pull him in. 

"All of you, run!" daniel02 yelled at the outsiders, tears running through his helmet as he knew that he was doomed. The outsiders tried to escape, but they couldn't. 

"Now listen!" ActiveReader commanded. The outsiders stopped dead in their tracks out of sheer fear. The mad developer then used the power of the Force to turn them around to face him. The two outsiders turned pale white, eyes wide open as they stared in fear, in the presence of the monster. 

"My grocery store makes each department, except customer service and grocery, mind you, order their own stuff with the money they make in each department. So the deli orders their own stuff, not the company." The madman rambled on. 

"Boss, please, calm down! You're going to kill us all!" daniel02 cried out. His pleas fell on deaf ears. ActiveReader took a deep breath, a sign of imminent doom to all currently in his vicinity. 

"So the question is, how does grocery and customer service get paid!" A short shrill scream can be heard for a brief moment, before suddenly muffled out. ActiveReader assimilated himself into the black hole, becoming one with it and becoming the apocalyptic force that will soon destroy reality itself. 

"Especially since customer service do not get paid in that department!" ActiveReader yelled once more, causing the devouring plague to expand faster than the speed of light, effectively devouring the cursed realm of Discord in an instant. 

Meanwhile, in the realm of ROBLOX, Shedletsky was having a tea party with Builderman when he suddenly sensed a huge disturbance in the force. 

"It's like a billion souls cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced," Shedletsky said, with a wiseness rivalling a Jedi. 

"I felt it too, my friend." Builderman said. They unanimously agreed to investigate the root of the disturbance with their admin powers. Using the power granted onto them by the realm of ROBLOX itself, the two champion leaped through the realms, to the place where Discord used to be. In its place lies a black sphere with ActiveReader rambling deep inside. 

"Is it you who disturbs the infinite realms?" Shedletsky bellowed at the mad developer. ActiveReader paid no heed to the admin and continued to rant incoherently. 

"The company pulls the money out of each money-making department and pays the customer service and grocery workers. Now the question is..." ActiveReader's body started glowing a bright hot orange, similar to a star. 

"Brace yourselves!" Builderman said while swiftly building a brick wall to shield them. The effort was futile. ActiveReader released a massive supernova that decimated the brick walls and nearly killed Shedletsky and himself. 

"What is going on here?!" Builderman exclaimed in utter disbelief. 

"His power level... I've never seen it before! He's reaching ROBUX levels that aren't even possible!" Shedletsky screamed in utter fear. The two admins went into panic mode. How can they fight this madness? They thought long and hard, before they gathered the resolve to sacrifice themselves to save the infinite realms. 

"We must do this, brother." Shedletsky said, his voice unwavering and filled with determination. Builderman nodded in agreement. They pulled out their mighty magnum Banhammers and wielded them bravely. Together, they charged into the black hole. They resisted the ripping power of the singularity and charged straight at ActiveReader. And then, he said the final words. 

"Where does the money for the groceries go?!" ActiveReader yelled. The singularity exploded and the entire fabric of reality collapsed. All known laws of physics and quantum mechanics broke down as ActiveReader released a power so great, it destabilized reality itself. Shedletsky and Builderman was vaporized into nothingness, their final memories showing that they had failed to save what they fought so hard to create. As the universe fell from a false vacuum into a true vacuum, all the infinite realms ruptured. Each realm experienced their own agonizing doomsday instantly before being wiped out of existence. However, ActiveReader was far from done. 

"The money goes to the company! The billion ROBUX company! Opening two stores every day! They even habe stores that MAKE A MILLION DOLLARS A WEEK!" With a final angry shout, ActiveReader single-handly obliterated not only his Universe, but all parallel universes, realities and even dimensions that he had not known of. All that was left was him and the void. There was nothing left. Nothing existed anymore. Only ActiveReader. Just ActiveReader. 

But he wasn't done yet. 

"But there are benefits to this." 

Slowly, reality started taking form. 

"The stock never goes down, only up." 

A small ball appeared in the small pocket of reality, in defiance of the darkness surrounding it. 

"We get a lot of bonuses." 

The ball started shaking. Cracks formed on the surface like a cracking eggshell. Light rays flowed out of the cracks, signalling a new hope. A new beginning. 

"Even holiday bonuses for part time and full timers!" 

The ball started shaking violently. 

"Even holiday bonuses for part time and full timers. Part time gets thirty-five a week, full time forty." 

The ball was on the brink of collapsing. 

And then ActiveReader closed his eyes, before uttering a single sentence of gospel which would recreate the world in his image. 

"And they pay weekly." 

The ball exploded in a bright, shining glory. A new universe is formed! But ActiveReader still wasn't done. To atone for the destruction of his past universe, he disallowed himself from entering Nirvana. He will give up his status as the new Creator and live humbly among the mortals. 

For he is the legend. For he is, ActiveReader.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reminder. You know the drill. PLAY THE GAME!


End file.
